Reflejo
by Nekojin Kobayashi
Summary: Una cosa rara que se me ocurrio, Rankin M. Contiene slash yaoi MannyxEl Tigre


Mi primer fic ranking M de El Tigre…

De hecho, si no me equivoco, me parece que es el primer fic ranking M de El Tigre…

En fin, esto llego a mí en un sueño hace un buen rato, pero no había tenido de escribirlo. Escribí algo muy parecido de Happy Tree Friends, pero este vino primero.

Mi gata esta enferma, es pero que no muera. Perdón si no es muy bueno, pero ando algo preocupada en estos momentos.

**Disclaimer: **_**El Tigre, Las aventuras de Manny Rivera, no me pertenece.**_

**********************************************************************************************************************

Manny miro fijamente su reflejo, clavando la mirada en sus propios ojos…

Era un joven muy atractivo, eso lo tenías más que claro…

Y si no fuera suficiente con sus ojos, bastaba con decir que tenía pretendientes (hombres y mujeres) mas que de sobra…

Pero ninguno le había llamado la atención nunca. Sólo tenía ojos para una sola persona.

Suspiro, relamiéndose los labios, nervioso…

No era la primera vez que hacia esto…

Y sabía que no sería la última.

¿Egocentrismo? Tal vez, pero no iba a dejar que nadie le quitara estos momentos de felicidad.

En ocasiones, cuando era más de media noche, se encerraba en su habitación, colocando el seguro de la puerta…

Giraba su hebilla, mordiéndose los labios para evitar que aquel rugido cotidiano abandonara su voz…

-El Tigre…- susurró, acariciando con una garra su reflejo suavemente.

Y es que, por imposible o estupido que pudiera parecer, Manuel Pablo Gutiérrez O´brien Equihua Rivera sólo estaba enamorado de una persona: El Tigre…

Y era una lastima que resultará que ambos chicos eran uno solo.

Acaricio sus labios, lenta, sensualmente, sin despegar los ojos de su reflejo, imaginando que era El Tigre quien lo seducía, quien lo motivaba a ir más lejos…

Luego aquella garra se deslizó por su cuello, torturantemente despacio, recorriendo el pecho y el vientre por encima de la ropa, aunque esta no duro mucho en su lugar, pues rápidamente se deshizo de la parte superior del traje, cuidando de no quitarse la máscara ni los guantes.

Manny se perdió en aquel reflejo. ¡Dios! ¡Lo que no daría por poder tocar al chico que estaba en el espejo! Atravesar aquella barrera de cristal que los mantenía separados y amarlo como siempre había querido.

El Tigre le devolvió la mirada, un poco con deseo y un poco con súplica.

Entonces Manny reparó en su entrepierna, dolorosamente rígida…

La rozo con la punta de una de sus garras, estremeciéndose ante el contacto…

-¿Quieres que siga?- le preguntó al reflejo. Este sólo asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

Aquella mano enguantada se deslizo dentro del pantalón del chico, casi tímidamente, teniendo mucho cuidado de no tocar la hebilla…

Comenzó jugueteando sobre la ropa interior, queriendo alargar el momento el mayor tiempo posible...

Manny hacia acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gemir, perdiéndose en aquellos ojos verdes que lo miraban desde el cristal, anunciándole lo que bien sabia vendría…

La mano se movió más adentro, buscando más contacto, más piel…

La tela del guante le pareció a Manny más deliciosa que ninguna piel que lo hubiese tocado antes…

Porque, como muchos otros chicos de 17 años, Manny no era un inexperto en estos temas…

Había tenido ciertos encuentros ocasionales:

Con Frida, por diversión…

Con Zoe, por lástima…

Con Django, por deseo…

Pero nadie lograba alejarlo de su mente. Nadie lograba hacerlo olvidar aquella casi enfermiza obsesión que había desarrollado por El Tigre…

La mano enguantada se movía con calma, demasiado tímidamente para su gusto…

Entonces una sonrisa pervertida afloro a sus labios…

Sin saber quien lo hacia para quien, el chico Rivera comenzó a bailar de manera sensual, sin perder de vista su propio reflejo, aumentando de manera salvaje su libido…

Deslizaba sus garras por su torso desnudo, acariciándose tentadoramente, mientras sus caderas se movían a un ritmo frenético…

Deslizó su cola dentro de su ropa interior, estimulándose sin dejar de bailar…

Tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar al sentir aquello…

No lo esperaba y no sabía porque lo había hecho…

Pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse ahora.

Estuvo tentado a acostarse en el piso, pero aquello le haría perder de vista su reflejo y definitivamente aquello no iba a pasar…

Cambio la cola por una mano, deslizando un dedo por todo el cuerpo de su pene, mientras con la cola comenzaba a bajarse el pantalón…

Dudo por un momento, ¿en verdad iba a hacer lo que iba a hacer?...

Pero no tuvo tiempo de responderse cuando sintió la punta de aquella cola rozar su entrada…

Aquello comenzaba a dar miedo…

Realmente parecía que…

ÉL estaba aquí…

-Lo estoy- susurro el espejo. Manny dejo de darse placer por un segundo, asustado por aquello.-Tranquilo Manny- volvió a decir el reflejo, acariciando la mejilla del chico… Manny miro sorprendido su mano. Era SU mano, de eso no había duda…

Pero no parecía que fuera él quien la movía…

-¿No fue esto lo que siempre quisiste?

-¿El Tigre?

-Manny, después de tantos años juntos no puedes decir que no me reconozcas…

-¡Pero ¿cómo…

-No lo sé… No soy real, pero…- deslizo un dedo por su boca, acariciando sus propios labios.-Tampoco soy una fantasía…

-¿Un sueño?

-Si así fuera, tendríamos cuerpos separados y estaríamos haciendo mejores cosas que tener esta conversación…

-¿Entonces?

-Ya te dije que no lo sé…- volvió a su entrepierna- Ahora cállate y disfruta.- Manny no pudo objetar aquella orden al sentir una garra jugando con la punta de su miembro.

No perdía detalle de su rostro reflejado…

O mejor dicho, del rostro de El Tigre…

Ambos estaban sintiendo el mismo delicioso y torturante placer.

Ambos tenían la bragueta bajada…

Ambos tenían su miembro en la mano…

A ambos les excitaba ver al otro.

Aquella cola entro de golpe al chico Rivera, buscando aquel punto sensible que sin duda lo haría sentir en las nubes, mientras la mano seguía con su entrepierna…

Todo era demasiado para Manny.

¿Es que acaso ahora realmente estaba loco?

¿A quien le importaba? Aquello era simplemente delicioso.

Comenzó a auto penetrarse con la cola mientras su mano se movía a la misma velocidad que sus estocadas…

Era demasiado…

No tardó mucho en correrse, ahogando un grito de placer mordiendo la mano que no lo estaba atendiendo hasta hacerla sangrar…

Se quedó mirando la imagen del espejo, jadeante, deliciosa, durante un largo rato…

-¿El Tigre?- silencio. Giro la hebilla de su cinturón, destranformandose…

Nada.

En aquella habitación sólo estaba él.

-Te amo…- susurró, acariciando con ternura su reflejo, antes de meterse entre las cobijas…

-Yo también…- contestó El Tigre, deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder pasar esa barrera de cristal para poder dormir entre los brazos de su amado Manny…

**********************************************************************************************************************

Lo sé, lo sé, eso estuvo raro, surrealista y quizás incluso un poco confuso…

Inspirado por una imagen que encontré en Deviantart; uno de los primeros slash de El Tigre que vi, de hecho.

En cuanto pueda actualizare Normal Lifes, ya tengo planeados los capítulos, pero no he tenido tiempo de escribirlos. (De hecho esto lo escribí mientras se suponía que hacia tarea ;P)

En fin, dejen RR aunque sea para saludar a la más vieja de mi casa.

Nos leemos luego.


End file.
